nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Takamachi
| gender = gender::Male | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = 0028Calculated from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha official website. | family = Fuwa family Takamachi family | affiliations = member of::Midori-ya | rank = | occupation = Bodyguard (formerly) Cafe owner Soccer team coach | qualify = | partner = | name_ja = 高町士郎 | name_romaji = Takamachi Shirō | first = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, BD Booklet. is the father of Nanoha Takamachi and, thus, formally the head of the Takamachi family. He is also one of the successors. Shiro is first mentioned in appears in::Triangle Heart 3, albeit posthumously, as he had died several years prior to that story. Him being alive is, along with Nanoha's magical talent, one of the two major changes in the Nanoha universe. Name His first name Shirō literally means "samurai male" in Japanese. In the Toraha continuity, he was formerly named prior to his marriage with Momoko Takamachi. In Nanoha and A's residence::Uminari City Prior to the beginning of the Nanoha series, Shiro is known to have been hospitalised in the ICU due to his former bodyguard work when Nanoha was very young. In Nanoha, Shiro owns and works at the Midori-ya cafe, and also coaches a kids' soccer team nearby for his own interest. He does not know about her daughter's magical talent until the end of , when Nanoha tells all the people close to her. In ViVid Shiro makes a cameo appearance in along with his wife Momoko Takamachi and his daughter Miyuki Takamachi, receiving a picture of Vivio Takamachi, his adopted granddaughter, on Momoko's cellphone. Alternate continuities ''Triangle Heart'' In the Toraha continuity, Shiro was born into a powerful clan, the Fuwas, with a younger sister and a younger brother . He made a successful career in the bodyguard business, which also earned him a lot of enemies. In his early twenties, he had an affair with a woman named , who later robbed him blind and left him to care for their baby son, whom she named Kyoya.http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=3335151#post3335151 Meanwhile, Misato married into another famous samurai family, the Mikamis, and gave birth to a daughter, Miyuki Mikami. Soon after the above, all members of both Fuwa and Mikami families, except Shiro, Kyoya, Misato and Miyuki, were wiped out by a terrorist attack. Misato left her daughter in Shiro's care to pursue revenge upon their attackers, and Shiro raised Miyuki as his own daughter. Several years later, Shiro married Momoko Takamachi and legally changed his family name to his wife's, presumably to throw his enemies off track. Shiro and Momoko's own daughter, Nanoha, was born some time after that. While Momoko was still pregnant with Nanoha, Shiro was hired to bodyguard Fiasse Crystela and her father Albert, and suffered critical injuries on that job that led to his death in the Toraha continuity. The above is presumably adapted as the background story of Nanoha with two notable changes: Shiro is hospitalised in the ICU but did not die, and the timepoint is changed to sometime after the birth of Nanoha. Besides, no mention is made of Fiasse, Ellis or the Clover Organization therein. Movie Shiro make a brief cameo appearance along with Kyoya, Miyuki and Misato in , when Momoko and Lindy Harlaown talks about Nanoha's future at Midori-ya. References Category:Characters